


Run To You

by MissSugarPink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Based on a lyricstuck, Blood and Injury, F/F, Flush Crush, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hemospectrum, Minor Kismesissitude, Pentatonix - Freeform, Red Romance, Run to You, Sadstuck, paperseverywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPink/pseuds/MissSugarPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised myself I would look after him. I promised him that he would be safe. I told him I would always run to his side when he would need me.<br/>I said I would run to him.<br/>I failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like The Land Split By Sea

I looked up, blinking the dark spots from my eyes as the light entered my peripheral vision. With that sudden spark of flame, I could finally see my surroundings. Not that there was much to see, however; the dank dungeon cell I was forced to stay in was less than furnished, after all. There were bars, at least. Silver bars, tarnished with a brown red rust. I saw only the red, however. I saw only him.

My eyes followed the light, and my mouth opened softly in a perverse mix of relief, hatred, and sorrow. The guard handled him roughly as he opened the door before harshly pushing the captive in the cell with me. The bruised troll, still practically a wriggler, glanced up at me, smiling almost ruefully. His eyes held the smallest hint of hope in them, even now.

He looked so tired. The blood on the Signless was a crimson blemish on his gray skin, standing out from the bruises and the dark circles under his eyes. My eyes were lost in his stare as I remembered all we had done. We had tried. He had tried. His teachings rang true, and despite all we had done, despite how hard we had worked, we had still lost. 

I slowly and deliberately raised my arms over his head. He leaned forward as my arms came down again, and I embraced him. I shut my eyes as my vision began to blur, disregarding the jade stains I would leave on his body. I didn't care about that now, of all times. Neither did he, as he began to wipe away my tears as best he could in his shackles. I stretched my chains out taunt just to rest my hand on his, against my own cheek; I never wanted him to leave me. Not after I had seen that reckless abandon with which he cared and ran. Not after I had seen his kindness. Not after I had raised him.

He smiled at me. I laughed back another choked sob. Perhaps we still had time to smile, now. He certainly seemed to think so. He tried so hard to smile. But, just as he had failed to bring peace, he failed to retain his smile. It began to falter as his head hanged. I embraced him again, shutting my eyes again as his tears began to stain my robes. He could cry, now, in this darkness. No one would see the tears. No one would call him mutant, now. 

It would be okay, I whispered. All would be okay, I assured. I would always be there for him; I would always run to him when he needed me. 

I will never abandon my… son.

I was pulled up suddenly, my eyes shooting open as I yelped. The world reappeared around me, dark and miserable once again. The Signless never looked up, even as I looked around frantically. Guards were around us, and they had their weapons at their sides. I screamed out his name, lurching forward as I tried to get out of the tight grip on my chains, but he did not meet my stare now. He didn't want my last memories to be of him weeping. 

They pulled him out of the cell, pushing me along behind him. I struggled the entire time, hissing and even going so far as to lunge toward them, trying to bite. It was all in vain. They held on too tightly, as though they were trying to break my wrists. I watched my son as he calmly walked with the guards, his head always down. He didn't try to fight back. That wasn't in his nature. How had he grown as such, with me as his lusus? His... mother?

They led us outside into the night. I looked around at those that condemned us now - those that had come to watch my son die. They were any blood, from rust to a deep blue; though, no Highbloods would waste their time on a petty show like this. A mutant blood was nothing that interested them. Those who did watch screamed and cheered as he was led to the execution block. I was tugged aside from him, near the crowd. They threw stones at me, but I paid it no mind. My focus was only on my son. What stones they threw would never hurt me like what was to come.

They led him to the stone. Hanged him by his hands, the looping shackles digging into his skin. They rose the flames to the metal. They began to glow red and only now did he look up. Hisses and jeers rose from the crowd as his bloody tears ran down his face. He panted as the heat only grew, tears rolling down his face. I knew his relief at that freedom, even as pain seared through his broken bones and bruises. He could finally cry. He could finally stop hiding. But, for how long?

They began to chant. They called for his death, those cruel spectators that waited, with baited breath, for his time to run out. The Blue bloods were happy to comply with their wishes. I saw the Executor raise his bow. I cried out, but my voice could not reach my son through the cacophony. The Executor drew back the arrow. For an instant, I thought - perhaps hoped - that the bow would break from his strength. 

Yet my hopes were unfounded; the arrow hit true in the heart of the Signless.

The crowd was suddenly all too silent. I cried out, lunging forward, trying to go to my son. They kept their hold on me, forcing me down to the ground in a kneel. I watched my son, my sobs the loudest sound in the crowd. Silence prevailed around me, and even my sobs grew muffled as I watched. 

The Signless shifted, groaning in pain. He struggled to lift himself up as the burning shackles drained his strength. He opened eyes filled not with serenity, but rage. The Signless, now the Sufferer, opened his mouth and howled, his wrathful cry echoing in every ear; his final message given - that last bit of scripture that would always be remembered - he fell limp, and all was done.

The Sufferer would suffer no more. But I knew nothing but suffering now. 

All turned as a lone troll broke through the crowd, her cry of anguish calling for attention. She fell to her knees, clinging to the leggings he had once worn, a pitiful remnant of him. It was all she would have left of her lover. The Executor turned, eying his next target. He rose his bow again. 

I gasped. His matesprit. The Disciple looked up at the Executor, her eyes pleading. Her tears, so similar to mine but for the tint of yellow under the color, traced her face, falling down onto the leggings. The Executor bit his lip. His bow wavered. His grip on the arrow would not relent. Hesitantly, he lowered his bow. The Disciple stood and ran, the leggings firmly in her grasp. 

I gasped as I was pulled up by my horns. The Executor was being surrounded by the highest bloods in attendance, surely being detained for his failure. My head was pushed down and I was paraded back to a cell. I walked with them now, all my fighting spirit having fled with my sons life. I thought about how they had restrained me. How there would be no escape now; nowhere to run to now, as we always had. 

I had once told him I would always run to his side.

But I had still failed.


	2. I've Been Fighting So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dolorosa becomes just another iron in the fire...

Mindfang grinned, sending a kiss in the direction of her kismesis - soon to be ex. She clung onto the rope securing the flag to the ship, laughing as Dualscar sailed away from his latest defeat. Surely, he had more than dual scars now! She turned her back and jumped back onto the main deck, sheathing her sword with another cruel laugh. 

It had been a good day. Another score had been settled, another iron in the fire. She cracked her knuckles, directing the ship toward the shore. She would find some rust bloods to manipulate. Perhaps she would find a few more slaves to play games with. She surely needed more; how fast those rust bloods ran weak. It was pitiful!

She saw the shore fairly soon. She squinted, her vision 8 fold spying the green tint of the sand. She grabbed her telescope and looked at the shore, curious; had the shore always had that sickly shade, or was there another source? 

There, a troll rested, the water lapping at her tattered clothing. Blood seeped into the water, making the tides a murky green. Her grey skin was torn as much as her flimsy clothing. The markings were clearly from countless whippings and beatings. She was face down in the sand, but perhaps would still be alive. 

Mindfang lowered the telescope, setting it aside. She leaped off the side of the ship into the shallows as it pulled along shore and made her way to the troll. Her feet sunk into the sand, causing it to seep absorbed blood. She paid her jade footprints no heed, however. Leaning down to the troll, Marquese turned her over and took in the bruises.

The troll was still unconscious, but Mindfang could plainly see that the she was beautiful, even when marred by scars; she smirked. Perhaps she had found her latest servant sooner than she expected. While the half drowned troll wasn't a rust blood, she was low enough on the hemospectrum to enjoy. Dualscar would certainly disapprove - all the more reason to bring her along. His hatred for lower bloods made her little game that much sweeter. 

Something caught her eye. Mindfang shifted the tattered clothes away from the trolls neck. There, a necklace rested, shaped into a strange sign. It looked almost like shackles. "Does your heart belong to another already," she wondered aloud. She smirked. "I imagine that won't be the case for long." She gently caressed the troll's neck, eliciting a small shiver from the unconscious jade blood. Curling her finger under the chain, she tugged it clean away.

She looked at the troll, smirking still. She glanced at the necklace in her palm; it was coated in a thin layer of blood. She smeared it across her thumb, looking at the silver chains. “Well… How shall I win your heart…” She stared at the troll, chuckling, her eyes full of the cunning only the spider witch could achieve; “How am I going to make you mine,” she said, licking her lips.

She held the necklace tightly, pulling up the troll. Gently hanging her over her shoulder, Mindfang walked out into the water towards her ship. This was sure to be a fun slave. Mindfang just knew it.

*~*~*~

_"No," I cried out, running over to the captive. I held up my hand, wincing in pain as I grabbed the whip. The force behind it cut into my hand, but I held tightly onto it._

_The captive behind me fell to his knees. He was nearly dead; by the time my punishment would be done, he would have taken his last breath. What was to come came from a pointless action for pointless reason._

_The whip was torn out of my hands. I stumbled; I had grown so weak in this hell. The whip came down by the handle this time, slamming me in the head. My knees buckled from the force of the blow and I fell, kneeling before our captor. The guard grinned, raising his whip._

_The blows kept coming. I fell to the floor, my blood rising through the tears in my skin. I was weak from all this fighting. I had been fighting so long - so long that my will had been broken. The pain prevailed now, but I felt nothing. My failure had left me numb and exhausted. Every time I attempted to fight back, I would collapse under pressure... I had lost this war I was fighting when that arrow pierced your heart._

_I saw it again. The flight of the arrow. The twang of a string being released; the wind hissing as the arrow flew. I heard each detail too clearly. His skin tearing from the weapon; I heard that final roar. It was so loud. His cry. I couldn't run to him. It hurt -_

I cried out as I opened my eyes, panting. I had broken into a sweat. Instinctively, I rose my hand to my neck to hold my necklace; the comfort it had brought me these past months was great. But it's familiar cool touch was gone. 

I looked around myself frantically, trying desperately to find it. It was only then that I realized where I was. The bed beneath me was a stark contrast to the dungeons I had rested in. I gently touched my bandages, wincing from pain as I sat up straighter. I felt a vague swaying motion - was I simply sick and dizzy, or was I somewhere else entirely?

"Ah," someone said. I looked to the doorway, flinching back from the noise. The troll there stepped into the dim light of the room, smiling softly. "I'm happy to see that you awoke. I'm sorry if I startled you."

She sat next to me. I looked her over. She wore deep blue clothing, including an intricate hat. I could only guess she was another blueblood; only they flaunted their status so blatantly. Hand still resting near my throat, I eyed her warily. "W... Where am I," I said softly, my voice as dry and cracked as my wounds. It was almost startling to hear it again, after all that had happened. I had not spoken in a long time.

"I found you washed up on shore, injured. You were unconscious and half dead. I thought it best to bring you back to health." The troll was still smiling - it was a relaxed smile. Confident. "My name is Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. I'm a pirate."

I nodded softly; honestly, the declaration came as no surprise. The hooked sword at her side made her occupation rather apparent, or at the very least, predictable. "I... I was a captive. I managed to escape." I normally would think twice about sharing that information with a blueblood, but I somehow doubted a pirate would turn me in - particularly one who had nursed me back to health. 

Just as I thought, the troll's smile merely widened to a grin as she heard me say that. "An escapee, huh? My, that takes talent."

"Perhaps."

Mindfang licked her lips, her fangs shining slightly in the dim light. "If you're an escaped captive, I suppose that means you would be detained upon arrival back on land." I gave no response to that; it was hardly needed. After all, what she said was fact. The pirate sighed a little rueful sigh. "That's a shame... for them, I mean."

"Whatever do you mean," I said with dimmed curiosity. Her answer really didn't matter, at this point. I would be caught or dead soon anyways.

She seemed to sense my pessimism. "I mean that they've lost someone who they don't know the value of." She gently moved her hand toward mine. I flinched back as we made contact; even that brief touch gave me memories of the past. I turned my face away. The Marquise frowned lightly, pulling her hand back. “You’ve been fighting for so long. Maybe it’s time to rest awhile and gather your strength.”

I glanced at her as she stood. Her eyes seemed to show sympathy for my plight, but I was sure that was faked; rather, I saw a glint of optimism or even opportunity in her eyes, along with something far more primal - hunger. "I will allow you to remain on my ship for as long as you need. Call for me if you need anything." With that, the blueblood began to leave.

“W-wait!” She stopped, glancing back at me. “I… I had a necklace. Where did it go?”

The pirate rose an eyebrow. “I found no valuables on you when I bandaged you. You suffered a terrible beating; they must have taken it after you blacked out.”

I thought about what she said, staring her deeply in the eyes. I tried to find the lie in her eyes, but saw none. Her eyes stared back at me; they were so unique. I turned my face away, unable to look into them. They were hypnotizing. “I… suppose so.”

Mindfang smiled warmly. “I promise, if I see it when I try to repair your clothing, I’ll return it to you. Did it mean much?”

I gulped lightly. “It… It meant the world.”

She nodded. “Then I will find a way to return the world to you.” Without another word, she left me.

I sat for a few moments, listening rather than seeing. I could hear the ocean waves around me, lapping against the edges of the ship. The wood creaked and settled around me. I felt every shift and movement made by the vessel. My temporary home.

I ran my fingers over my bare neck. The absence of my necklace left me feeling more than naked; I was empty. That had been the last thing I owned that related me back to my son. Everything else had been taken from me. Everything but my memories.

I shut my eyes tightly. I try to focus on the waves and the creaking, but it’s hard. I find that when I start to ease into relaxation, my mind wanders to that roar. He had been so angry. Never had a rage been so intense. I felt my blood boil and my bones burn at the thought of that wrath. Why did that have to be my final memory of him? Why was I left here when he was gone?

I felt no tears rise as I hung my head. Just as the time to fight had run out long ago, as had my tears.

Perhaps the Marquise was right.

Perhaps it was time to stop running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I really like writing out the Marquise's dialogue. :P


	3. How Shall I Win Back Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dolorosa has had enough of highbloods after her experience with Dualscar. The Marquise's powers don't help this matter.

A day had passed, according to the blueblood. I lied in the bed the entire day, simply watching the ceiling above me. Nothing changed between the ceiling and I; I only watched it because there was nothing else to dwell on. My past had been torn from me. My life had been killed on the execution block. Now all that was left were tainted memories and a wooden ship ceiling.

I heard a knock at the door. There was no sense in asking who it was; only one other person was on this ship with me. “Come in.” Not that I had a choice if she did or not. 

Spinneret strode in. I sighed and glanced at her; she had bandages in her hands. “It’s about time we got those changed.” I nodded softly, sitting up. I try not to let my pain show, but I can’t hide a small wince. She sighed. “They really messed you up, didn’t they?” 

“I suppose.”

She smiled softly, sitting behind me. She began to unwind my wrappings. I sat stoically, perfectly satisfied with silence, but she wasn’t. “I tried to repair your clothing, but honestly, they were rags to begin with. I’ll give you one of my old partner’s outfits instead. I think you’ll like it.”

Further silence on my part followed. Marquise chuckled. “You don’t talk much, do you?”

“Not very much, no.”

The Marquise smirked. “Well, I’ll just fill up the silence myself.” Gingerly, she peeled away the last bandage. I winced slightly as the coarse material rubbed against my side. I twisted lightly to look at the damage. 

My skin was shredded in places, obviously from a whip tearing the skin. It had already begun to scab over in some places, but most of the wound still bled. The bandages tugged on my skin lightly, my blood sealing it to my body. I winced, but say nothing.

I could feel her eyes on me. "You really are a toughie, aren't you? I bet you could die and still not show any pain."

I raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. "If I were dead, I would not feel pain; it would be impossible."

She laughed, a short bark of a laugh. "Too literal there, uh.. Hmm. I've never asked your name."

I smiled very softly at that. It had been so long since anyone had asked it. "Porrim. Porrim Maryam."

"What a gorgeous name." I didn't respond, my thoughts already wandering back to the Signless. I remember raising him; Kankri. He had always loved my name. As a wriggler, he used to call me Poor Mam. I smiled softly as I remembered it all. 

So many days spent running around. He had always loved running. Just running and falling into the grass, looking up to the sky and pointing to stars. He was such a child at times. As he had grown, he lost some of that. He grew so serious as he began to mature. I shut my eyes; so much of him was lost to me now. 

The Marquise watched me closely and smiled. "You're bandaged up again." I glanced down in surprise. I had truly been zoned out. Hadn't she just taken the other bandages off? 

I shook my head and smiled. I suppose it didn't matter much. "Thank you."

"I'll be right back with that outfit. You might not be able to wear it around quite yet, but I can go ahead and show it to you. I really think you’ll like it.” I nodded softly as she stood and walked out. In the brief silence, I listened only to the ship, the waves, and the memories I have of home. It had been so long since I’d truly seen my home; the prison was hardly the place to see the outside. I supposed, now, this ship was my home. I spent the next few moments savoring that feeling: I had a home once again. 

The Marquise entered once more with a long green cloak in her hands. “Here we go!”

My eyes widened as I saw it. It resembled Mindfang’s cloak, but it was perfectly suited for me. The dark green color reminded me terribly of the outfit I had once worn, the robes of those who kept watch of the mother grub. Emerald lines of thread were sewn down the sides, tracing the coat in a gorgeous decal. I grinned like a complete fool as I took it in. “T-This is…”

“It belonged to a crewmate who was close to me, once. She even had similar blood to yours, though perhaps a shade or two up the hemospectrum.” The Marquise smirked, hanging it off the door. “Maybe tomorrow, you can try it on? See if it fits?”

I nodded as, after such a terribly long time, I felt at least a brief flash of happiness. “Certainly. Thank you, Mindfang.”

“You’re welcome, Maryam.”

*~*~*~

I pulled down hard on the rope in my grasp, my calloused hands keeping their grip tightly. The sea air blasted through my hair. I could taste the salt on my lips as I licked them. There would be a storm later. My days here had shown me how to taste that in the air. 

I had donned the outfit the very next day. Days later, I had been walking around normally. Soon, I had been doing simple tasks. Now, I set sail with Mindfang, savouring the sea as though I had done this for sweeps. Each day, I grew more and more thankful of her having saved me, when once I had wished, longed for death. I grinned and shut my eyes as I took a deep breath. 

The Marquise had been impossibly kind to me all this time. I was unused to this - bluebloods never treated us low bloods with kindness. To have her show me such benevolence was an entirely new experience; I was almost overwhelmed. I had to wonder why she was so nice. 

“Poorim!” I turned as I heard Mindfang call my name. I smiled and waved to her before walking up. She was smiling, her arms crossed. “I see you’re enjoying yourself up there.”

I chuckled softly. “Just a tad, I will admit. The sea is truly beautiful.”

“Of course it is. Why else would I be out here?” I smiled back at her as she laughed. Soon, however, her face fell and she grew serious. “I wanted to warn you, an old haunt of mine is drawing close to the ship.”

I raised an eyebrow. Looking around us, I saw a ship, far in the distance. It was barely noticeable; Mindfang most likely had the ability to see far beyond what any would expect with those peculiar eyes of hers. I nodded and looked back at her. “An old haunt, you say?”

For the first time I had ever seen, she blushed lightly, mostly out of embarrassment. “His name is Dualscar. I used to hate him with such a passion, but recently…” She chuckled. “Recently, I’ve come to realize he’s so terribly weak, he’s not worth my time. Unfortunately, he hasn’t taken the hints.”

I nodded, smiling softly. “What should I do?”

“Just stay behind me. I don’t want him to take the break up out on you.” She shook her head, sighing. “Really, it’s a pity you even have to see this. He’s soooooooo pathetic, it’s almost sad. I’m sorry I ever got into this pitiful relationship in the first place.”

I giggled softly, putting my hand on her shoulder. “Don’t be ashamed of it. Relationships are good for… experimentation. Learning what you like. Now you just know he’s not your type.”

Spinneret smirked at me softly. “You know, Poorim, you act almost like you’re mothering me. Perhaps it’s good you’re out at sea - you’ve started to loosen up a bit.” I chuckled and rubbed my neck lightly, blushing just a tiny bit. She glanced back towards the water. “He’s getting closer. Just stand back - he’ll know you’re with me, so he might get angry. He usually despises lower bloods than him.”

I raised my eyebrow and stepped back. “I hate him already.”

She laughed, putting a hand to her head. “Maybe YOU could be his kismesis, though I wouldn’t suggest it. He’s needy.” I don’t give a reply, but merely smile at her comment.

In due time, his ship pulled alongside ours. I studied him, memorizing his features. His clothing made it fairly obvious that he’s a purple blood, nearly royal. I scowled; he’s a sea dweller. They’re the worst of the highbloods, discounting the Grand Highblood in some cases. The sea dwellers had always caused trouble and were the most avid supporters of the hemospectrum divisions in the world.

The sea dweller called out, his harpoon gun at his side; “meet me, Marquise! Face me in battle!”

“Really, Dualscar? Do you really expect me to fight you again? You’re such a waste of time.”

His eyes narrowed. “Does this mean you finally forfeit to me, Mindfang? Have you finally given in to your cowardice?”

She smirked, leaning against the railing of her ship. “No, Orphaner. It’s not cowardice - it’s prudence.” She waved her hand dismissively. “I’m sick and tired of dealing with you. I just can’t work up the energy to hate you anymore, so I won’t. We’re through.”

“W-WHAT?!” He growled, pulling up his gun. “How DARE you say such things to me! First you come into my territory knowing you’ve crossed the borders, then you dismiss it entirely!?” He gestured to me. I was expecting it at this point. “You goad me further with that vulgar display. Keeping your latest quadrant slave on deck with you, in an outfit that another nameless lowblood of yours wore before you did away with her. You’re absolutely disgusting, Mindfang.”

I looked at Mindfang questioningly; quadrant slave? Did away with? The Marquise is too preoccupied to notice me, however. “Oh, stop BAITING me, Orphaner!” She rolled her eyes. “We’re through. You can’t make me hate you - you’re just not good enough for that. You’re nothing to me anymore. Goodbye, seadweller. May our paths never cross!~”

He roared, lifting and aiming his gun. She raised her fist, dropping the dice I never knew she had with her. They landed and I couldn’t read the roll in time, but it apparently was a good one. “Full speed ahead,” she cried before raising her hand.

My mind went blank. Time slowed down. I remember vaguely flames rising from a ship, speeding through the water, roars of rage - I was reminded of other roars from long ago, one long roar as a blue arrow flies. The images fade as fast as they come. I blink and we’re alone in the water. I collapsed, exhausted.

Arms grabbed me - instinctively, I cried out, pushing out, hissing. Images flashed before my eyes of guards with whips and lowbloods sobbing as they’re slowly beaten to death. Someone was screaming, and I think it was me. I couldn’t tell. It was so loud.

“STOP!”

I continued to scream, growling and lashing out, scratching with my fingers and biting. I’m not sure if I got anything in my hands or teeth. I kept seeing so many things, I was so confused, it was insanity.

“PORRIM!”

I heard my name over the screaming; who did I know who knew my name? Who have I told my name to? How do they know me?

“POORIM, CALM DOWN!”

I opened my eyes, gasping as I finally breathed in. The world was around me; sea air. I was on a ship with-

The Marquise held me, tears in her eyes. “Oh thank all…” She gulped, licking her lips. “Are you okay? Maryam, I’m so sorry, I had no idea it would do that to you. You’ve had so much in your past, my powers brought it all back.”

I held my head, looking at her. “P...Powers?”

“I-I… I can control things. Hypnotism, and at my strongest, telekinetics. I needed you to help me make the ship go faster or else Orphaner might have gotten you.”

I shut my eyes. “... You used me? Using your mind?”

“I-I had to, Maryam, it was to help us get aw-”

She shut up as I punched her squarely in the jaw, standing. She fell, her eyes wide with surprise. I picked her up by the collar of her cloak, hissing loudly. “Don’t you EVER use that on me again, Mindfang! NEVER USE ME.”

“P-Porr…”

I threw her back down, shutting my eyes tightly. “I have been used by highbloods for too long. I will NOT be used again.” Without another word, I fled straight to my room, the tails of my cloak fluttering behind me.

Mindfang watched me go, eyes wide. Her heart pounding, her cheeks flushed from the punch and her embarrassment, she simply muttered, “I think that went well.” I never heard it as I went straight to my room. I’d had enough of highbloods for the day.


	4. Which Was Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the Marquise, finally told. But be careful, Poorim - spiders have been known to bite.

There came a knock at my door. It wasn’t hard to figure out who knocked. I growled, hanging up my cloak and turning my back to the door. "What is it, Fang?"

There was a moment of silence before she answered. "I came to apologize for what happened earlier."

"Apologies do not erase what you did to me!" I closed the wardrobe angrily, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Please, Poorim, just let me explain what happened!"

"Explain?!" I bit my lip, struggling to contain my feelings. I took a deep breath. "There is nothing to explain, Marquise. You used me, just like all the others you've had before me.”

“What do you mean? So I’ve had partners in the past, is that what this is ab-”

“You know what this is about, Mindfang!” I growled, sliding down the door of my wardrobe, holding my head in my hands. I didn’t want to deal with this. “I heard what that man said. What did you do to the troll that once wore that cloak, hmm? How do you dispose of us low bloods?" I scoffed. “You probably killed her as soon as she got boring. You highbloods are all the same!”

There was a longer silence this time, so long that I believed her to have left. I scoffed, shaking my head. Coward. Just as I moved to lie on the bed, I heard her response.

"I gave her a burial at sea... like a proper moirail does."

My heart froze in my chest. There was no way that could possibly be the truth. I gulped and walked over to the door, listening. "Moirail?"

"I've had a few in the past, but she..." I heard a soft sigh from the other side of the door. "She was the last one. It was sweeps ago." Her defeat sounded genuine. It was so new to hear that in her voice.

I licked my lips and resolved myself. I opened the door; Mindfang looked up at me, her eyes filled with sorrow. I motioned for her to come inside. She did. Closing the door behind her, I looked up at her once more. "Tell me about everything that happened up there, Mindfang. I don't want anymore secrets. I'm done with them."

She hesitated. She licked her lips, resting on the bed with her legs crossed. "I..." She took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. Sit down and I'll tell you. Everything," she added as she saw my glare. “Everything, I promise.”

I joined her on the bed, watching her closely. She ran a hand through her hair, a small frown on her face. "Her name was Arsira. She was a green blood, like you, but just a few shades bluer. We met at a port so long ago that I’ve forgotten it’s name. It had good bars though. That’s where I saw her first.” 

Mindfang sighed as she thought about it all. She smiled briefly. “It was funny, really. I was feeling a little frustrated, and I certainly had enough money. I went to the closest, er… ‘disreputable’ bar and bought myself a wench for the night.”

I glared at her, my arms crossed. “If you really wish for me to forgive you, spare me the details of your various ‘victories’ in the red quadrant. I really don’t want to hear it.”

Mindfang chuckled softly. “We were both consenting adults, Poorim. But my exploits aren’t the topic here. The troll I bought was beautiful and just as feisty as me. In fact, when I first met her, I was certain should would entertain me endlessly, whether through pailing, or through other means. She cost me a pretty boon, but she was certainly worth it.”

I rose an eyebrow, scowling at her. “You bought her?”

“It’s not uncommon. I didn’t think twice about it - that is, until she learned I did it. She wasn’t very happy with me. I kept her on board, but she was obviously angry with me. As time went on, however, she warmed up to me a little… and I to her.”

I uncrossed my arms, curiously watching her. She chuckled once more as she thought about her old partner. "She was a delight to have on the ship. At first, I hardly thought twice about her. She just stood back and watched as I dealt with the fools that thought they could beat me. But, there did come a time when I had to face off with Dualscar. He had gotten quite a bit stronger, and I, perhaps, underestimated him. Arsira chose to help me, however. Together, we defeated him.”

“After that, it wasn’t the same on the ship. I learned more about her and vice versa. She hadn’t always been a sex-for-money slave. She used to fight in rebellions until she was captured. She honestly surprised me with her spirit. It had been a long time since anyone surprised me.”

Mindfang rifled through her pocket, pulling out a necklace. I looked at it closely. The band was meant to cling to the neck of the wearer, made of a cerulean velvet. In the circle in the middle of the band was a single symbol - the Marquise’s sign. “This was hers,” she said softly. “She made it herself and wore it around. At first, it was supposed to be her way of sticking it to me, pretending to be totally devoted to me despite hating me. After a time, however, it came to show the bond we shared.”

She closed her fist around the band, clutching it close to her heart. She took a deep breath. “She died protecting me. Dualscar had gotten an archer on his side somehow. I was so busy with him, I missed the arrow…” She sighed, shaking her head. “She was the only one to get that close to me. She knew me inside and out. She even knew about…” She shook her head again, shutting her eyes.

“About what,” I said, interested.

“I can see so much with these eyes of mine. I saw something very interesting and I told her about it. She’s… the only one who knows what I saw.”

I watched her carefully, eyes narrowing slightly. I didn’t want to push her - but, at the same time, I did. “I said no more secrets, Mindfang.”

She looked at me in amazement. “You…” She flushed lightly in anger and embarrassment, her cheeks looking cold from her blood. “Very well. I said I would tell you everything, so I will.” She cleared her throat. “Long ago, I had a seeing sphere: a white orb, one that only I could see through. I used it to see the future. It would help me know exactly where Dualscar was, or any treasure I sought, or even just little things that interested me. One day, however, I saw something I never wanted to see.”

“What was it you saw?”

“My…” She licked her lips. “What I believe is my future matesprit.” My eyes widened. “But it is not a joyful thing. I saw him… and my death. He is the one who kills me. The pain in his eyes… in mine…” She gulped, visibly shaken.

I shook my head. This was hard to comprehend. Still… I could see the truth in her. I could _feel_ it. I had spent enough time with her to know that now. “T… Thank you, for telling me this, Mindfang. I appreciate the truth.”

“I said I would, so I did. I don’t break my word so easily.” The Marquise took a deep breath, sighing. “In any case… I gave her a proper burial at sea… I just couldn’t get rid of everything, though.” She rested her arms in her lap, holding the necklace. I frowned and put my hand on her knee. “I had to keep her cloak, and her necklace… You understand, yes?”

“Of course I do…” I shut my eyes, sighing. “I do, truly, understand what you have felt. I know the pain of loss as well.” I opened my eyes again, watching her. “But pain is no excuse to use me as you did. There is no excuse for that act.”

The Marquise groaned, balling her hands into fists and hitting her knees. “Damnit, Poorim, I’m sorry! If we didn’t get away when we did, he…” She bowed her head, growling under her breath as she gripped the necklace tightly. “I can’t lose another person I care about to that pathetic excuse for a kismesis.”

I watched her. Softly, hesitantly, I put my hand on her shoulder. She started at the gentle touch, but kept her eyes down. She was just watching the necklace. “... I am sorry that the past happened, Mindfang. It is a shame that you lost one so close…” She looked at me, obviously trying to hold back her tears. I leaned forward and hugged her softly. She seemed shocked by the gesture. “I… I understand why you did what you did. I do not forgive you, yet… But I will allow you grace now. Never use me like that again… Please.”

Her hands slowly met in the small of my back. She pulled me into a closer embrace, tightening her hold as she began to weep. I held her and allowed her to cry. Mindfang simply sobbed through her sharp, cruel grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Homestuck fiction. I hope you all enjoy this ;I was going to post it all as one chapter, but it's rather long, and I hadn't finished it yet. This is based on the paperseverywhere lyricstuck "Run to You". Hope you enjoy!


End file.
